


The Last Five Years (On Hold)

by thatlonelywriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All Characters Mentioned Show Up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Still Has Feelings, Bellarke Child - Freeform, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Plus some others - Freeform, Sad Bellamy, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlonelywriter/pseuds/thatlonelywriter
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke broke up 5 years ago. Soon after, Bellamy packed up and moved away from his hometown... Now there's a little girl with blonde hair and freckles standing on his doorstep and he's forced to face what he left behind 5 years ago.  (On hold for a bit. I have another idea in the works that I'm going to work on first. My apologies.)





	1. The Revelation

Bellamy Blake has lived in an apartment in downtown Boston ever since he packed up his stuff and left his childhood home 5 years ago. He was getting along fine, or at least that's what he told himself every day. Bellamy kept himself busy with a workout 6 o'clock am, work as a Director at the local museum from 8 o'clock am until 10 o'clock pm, then he came home to feed his pet goldfish, Lily, and get some sleep. He was trapped on a repeating schedule to distract himself from everything he left behind in Virginia.

Today was no different, Bellamy stood in the mirror that hung in the kitchen in the process of tying his tie on his business suit for work. He froze mid-loop when there was a knock on his front door and stared at the closed door with a raised brow, no one had ever knocked on that door in 5 years. Bellamy took cautious steps to the peephole and looked through to see no one out there. Confused, he opened the door and saw no one there, he jumped at the small voice that sounded from below him, "Excuse me, sir?"

Bellamy looked at the little girl standing in front of him, her hair fell in messy unkept blonde curls, her eyes were a deep brown, and freckles covered her cheeks and nose. He stared at the child in surprise before his mind processed that she had spoken to him, "Uhm, Y-yes? What can I do for you?"

"Are you Bellamy Blake?" She struggled with the 'a' in Bellamy, Bellamy would have found it cute if he wasn't so confused.

Bellamy nodded, "Yes I am, why don't you come in?" He opened the door to let her in, wondering where the hell her parents were.

The little girl walked in and stood in his open concept kitchen, "Do you have anything to drink?" She spoke in a shy small voice.

"Yeah, why don't you sit at the counter and I'll get you a glass of water," he told her as he stumbled around the kitchen. He got her a glass and filled it from the tap, placing it down in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled and Bellamy saw so much of... her that he stopped and studied the child carefully.

"Kid," he started but she cut him off, "It's Theia," she told him.

Bellamy sighed, not bothering to correct himself, "What are you doing at my doorstep?"

"Well the doorman let me up and told me how to get up here, there's a lot of hallways, it gets confusing," the kid said before taking the glass and drinking all the water in it, holding it out in a silent plea for more.

He obliged, "No, why are you here?"

Theia hesitated before replying, "Because I wanted to meet my daddy."

Bellamy couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he felt like he'd been physically slapped. Looking for her to yell 'just kidding' he stared at his daughter's face and after minutes of silence, he realized that there was no denying it. She had his eyes, cheekbones, and jawline, but she also had... her nose, chin, lip shape, and forehead. "No," He spoke without processing the words first.

Theia studied him carefully, seeming awfully intelligent for a little girl, "Yes. My mommy told me."

That shocked his mind back to reality, "Kid, where even is your mother?"

"She doesn't know I left. I really wanted to meet you, Auntie Rae let me. She got me on a train and her friend Sinclair met me to bring me here," Theia explained proudly.

Bellamy thought for a second, "Auntie Ra- you mean Raven?" He let the minutes of silence eat up the room before his mind processed another thought, "Oh my god, a train ride is 8 hours long. How the hel-ck did you survive that alone?" He caught himself before he could swear.

Theia shrugged, "Auntie Rae said I was a tough kid and I'd be fine."

"I bet she did," Bellamy ran a distressed hand through his hair, thinking of what he could do, "I have to call O," he finally decided, grabbing his cell and tapping Octavia's contact.

After it rang for the longest minute of his life, he got her voicemail. He sighed and waited until the beep to leave a message, "Hey O, it's Bellamy, I have a little girl here who claims to be my daughter and I would love it if you picked up your fuc- flipping phone. This is my new phone number since my last one was stolen a few years ago. Call me back!" He hung up and looked at Theia, "Promise you aren't lying to me, kid."

"It's Theia, and no, I'm not lying. My mommy is Clarke Griffin, she tells me that my daddy is Bellamy Blake."

Ignoring the shot of pain that spiked his heart at the name, Bellamy sat on the stool at the counter beside her, "What else does she say about me?"

"She says that you don't know I exist because she didn't know how to tell you and she says that I'm a lot like you," Theia scrunched up her nose, "Sometimes she says that while she's laughing, sometimes when she's angry at me."

Bellamy winced internally at her last few words and nodded, "I see. How about a snack?" He smiled when she nodded eagerly, "Anything you feeling like?"

"Uhm," Theia thought about this carefully, "Goldfish?"

Bellamy nodded and pulled out a huge bag of Goldfish, poured some into a small bowl and set it down in front of Theia, "Here you go." His phone rang suddenly and he rushed to answer it, "Hello?"

_'Bellamy? Oh thank god, Theia is still with you, right?'_ Octavia sounded so relieved, like it was her kid that was missing.

"Yes O she's still here, it's not like I'd kick her out. She's too young to be traveling alone in the first place."

_'Believe me, I know. Bellamy, why haven't you called? How come you waited this long to tell me you have a new number?'_ Bellamy winced at his sister's hurt tone he could hear through the phone.

Bellamy took a deep breath, trying to push the emotions out of his voice to no avail, "You know why I couldn't stay there any longer, Octavia."

There's a pause, like someone's asking Octavia to ask something. Bellamy has an idea who that could be, _'How's she doing?'_

"Well," Bellamy laughed, pushing aside the pain his sister had just pulled up, looking at the kid, "She's eating Goldfish at my counter after dropping the Daddy bomb on me. I actually can see you in her, O. She's got quite the spirit in her and she's so much like- she's so beautiful, O."

There's another pause and he knows that Octavia is definitely talking to someone and he knows that he's probably on speaker too, "Tell Clarke that if she wants to talk to Theia to just ask." He ignored the second shot of pain in his heart that saying the name he hadn't said in 5 years brought.

Another pause, then Octavia spoke, _'Put her on.'_

Bellamy handed Theia the phone, which she took and pressed to her ear, he only heard her end of the conversation, but could get a pretty good idea what Clarke said to her. As soon as Theia got the phone, she said, "Sorry Mommy but you've told me so much about him, I wanted to meet him."

There's a pause while Clarke spoke, then Theia spoke, her voice pleading, "No, I'm fine! He's really nice Mommy, I like him."

Clarke said something, then Theia, "No Mommy I want to stay. He has a pet goldfish."

Bellamy looked at the fish and smiled, that stupid thing has lived 4 years, which is way longer than Bellamy ever expected. He ran a hand through his unkept hair, listening in again, "Fine. Here he is."

Bellamy took the phone from her outstretched hand and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

_'Bellamy?'_ Octavia said, surprising him because he expected Clarke, _'Clarke and I are leaving right now. We'll be there in 4 hours, okay? Keep an eye on Theia, okay?'_

"Yeah of course," he paused, thinking over the words he was about to say, "See you soon, O."

_'Yeah,'_ she said before she hung up. Bellamy expected everyone to be angry with him, he didn't blame them at all. Still, it didn't mean that it would hurt any less to have Octavia's cold shoulder.

He set the phone down and looked at Theia, "So, your mom will be here in 4 hours, what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Can I ask you something?" Theia asked shyly. Bellamy nodded and listened to her question, "Why aren't you and my mommy together?"

Bellamy sighed, "Theia sometimes life doesn't work out the way you want it to. Your mom and I, we went our separate ways because it just wasn't working out." It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. The kid was innocent in this world, shouldn't she believe that the world is perfect? Bellamy wasn't about to taint that.

Theia nodded, she opened her mouth to speak but yawned instead. Bellamy smiled softly at her, "Come on, kid, how about a nap?"

"Okay," she hopped down from the stool and followed Bellamy to the couch, he helped her lay down and placed a blanket over her. Bellamy went to stand but Theia grabbed his hand, "Wait, promise you'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise," he said it with complete honesty, he just found out that he had a daughter, he wasn't planning on letting her leave without a goodbye. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, her small hand still gripping his. Bellamy watched her fall asleep, thinking about how alone he made himself by ignoring his feelings, by not coping with them and running away from them. As he stared at this sleeping little girl, he couldn't help but regret his choice to leave, he could've been there for her. Maybe for them both.

It was uncanny, really, how much Theia looked like Clarke, especially when she slept, it made him ache for what they had in the past. 

October 12, 2010

_The sun was just beginning to peer in through the windows in his bedroom, turning it a soft grey with the faded color of a new day seeping in. Bellamy always woke up when the sun did, and as usual in the morning, he had to pee. He was tangled up in the blankets on the bed with Clarke, whom he tried not to wake as he scrambled to get himself out of the blankets. He liked to see her face look so peaceful while she slept, because with her last year of med school, it tended to be stressed. Sadly, Clarke's hand fell on his bicep and squeezed softly, "Bell?" She asked him groggily._

_"Sorry, I really have to pee and I'm trapped."_

_She laughed softly and sat up, helping him untangle his legs from both her legs and the blankets. He kissed her cheek in a thank you before sprinting out out the room to the bathroom across the hallway. Once he had relieved himself, he returned to find her sitting up, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes he loved to stare into, "Better?"_

_"Much," he smiled and flopped down beside her, her hand automatically going to run her fingers through his unruly hair._

_"Bell," she said, waiting for him to look at her before she continued, "I think you could be it for me."_

_Bellamy smiled widely at her, "I think that you could be it too."_

_Clarke smiled, "I mean I know we've only been dating for almost 2 years now but no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you."_

_"Move in with me," he told her, settling her with a serious expression._

_Clarke's hand stopped moving in his hair and she looked taken by surprise, "What?"_

_"I'm serious," he sat up to look at her face to face, "You practically live with me here anyway, so why don't we both move into our own apartment where it can just be the two of us. Something that is ours?"_

_Clarke thought for a minute, his heart pounding with anticipation in his chest, finally she smiled and nodded, "Of course. Bell, I'd love to move into an apartment with you."_

_He grinned and kissed her happily before he pulled away to pull her body close to him, kissing her forehead as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you," he whispered into her ear as she started to drift off again._

Bellamy didn't realize he was crying until he was brought out of the painfully wonderful memory. This is exactly why he moved away, it was just too painful to think about how amazing his relationship with Clarke had been. He didn't want to face his pain, now he was and it was so bottled up and overflowing that it was like someone opened the floodgates. The heartbreak hit him head on and he started drowning, tears streamed down his face and he wanted to scream. He didn't because just when he was about to, a hand squeezed his in reflex. His daughter, another person on the list of people he left behind that he never knew about, a beautiful little girl who walked into his life an hour ago and already made an impact. The impact was bigger than even she would know, she was his temporary anchor, the person forcing him to deal with his pain and get a handle on it.

He sat next to his sleeping daughter for the longest time, staring at his carpet and dealing with what he's done. After deciding what he was going to do, he stood up and went into the kitchen to go get food. His cellphone rang again, he scrambled to pick it up, looking at the caller ID. He cussed under his breath, realizing it was his boss and he had forgot to call in sick. He looked at the time, he had sat on that couch thinking for an hour and a half. Shit. Bellamy sighed and answered the phone, "Hello?"

_Blake, where the fuck are you?_ the whinny voice of his boss, Cage Wallace asked him.

"Sorry Cage, I just had a daughter I didn't know existed show up at my doorstep and I'm trying to figure out what the hell to do," Bellamy explained, trying not to sound irritated.

There was a pause before Cage spoke, _Nice try, Blake! Get your ass over here right now._

"No," Bellamy said fiercely, "I'm going to take a week leave, Cage."

_What? No! You can't-_

Bellamy cut him off, "Actually I can, and I am so deal with it." He hung up and smiled to himself, after doing that man's shit for him day after day, it felt nice to have a break. He glanced at the clock, he had exactly an hour to shave his long beard and change out of his suit. It would be easy.

Bellamy finished 20 minutes before O told him that they would be there, and he spent the whole wait pacing in the kitchen. He didn't go into the kitchen in fear of waking up Theia, who was still out cold on his couch. Finally the speaker crackled in his apartment, _Mr. Blake, I have a Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin here to see you?_ He placed his hand on the answer button and spoke, "Yeah, send them up."

He paced for another two minutes before there was a knock on his door and he walked over to open it. The door opened to reveal the two women, but his eyes shifted to the blonde, taking in everything, the messy unkept curls, the v-neck red shirt and the denim skinny jeans. She was actually here, standing in front of him on his doorstep.


	2. The Decision

Bellamy stood with the door half open, just staring dumbfounded at Clarke before he gathered his wits and spoke, "Hello." He couldn't help but notice how good Clarke looked, 5 years and a kid really made her seem so much more mature than he remembered her.

"Where's Theia?" Clarke spoke, her voice was also how he remembered it, husky yet soft and sexy. It warmed his heart, until he remembered she was here only because of her daughter; their daughter.

He stepped away from the door, letting them inside with a gesture of his hand, "She's sleeping on the couch, she's fine."

Clarke ignored him and pushed passed him to Theia. With the blonde distraction gone, his attention went to his sister, who shut the door behind her rather roughly, "Nice place." Her tone was distant, clearly she was still pissed at him for cutting her out.

"O, I'm sorry, I should've called, I shouldn't have shut you all out like I did," Bellamy told his sister miserably, looking her in the eyes to show her that he meant it.

Octavia sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat as the fight and reached up to hug him, "I knew you were hurting, Bell. But it still doesn't excuse the fact that you cut us out entirely. I had to get Monty to hack into a bunch of servers to find this address."

He hugged her tightly, "Wait a second, you aren't going to yell at me? Tell me how stupid I was?"

"I'm sure you're already beating yourself up enough as it is and I just missed you so much, Big Brother. I don't want to be mad anymore," he pulled away as she spoke, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too. O, I shouldn't have left. I regret leaving every day, I left more than I thought behind," He said, looking over at the sleeping kid on his couch.

"Yeah, Theia's pretty fricken cute," Octavia admitted, glancing over at Clarke stroking her hair while the kid slept.

Bellamy nodded, "She helped me face it. The heartbreak. It had been bottled up for 5 years, I was keeping myself busy to distract myself, and today I dealt with it. It's like when Mom died, when I used the pain to push myself to be better for you, this time it's for her. She gave me a reason to be strong, just like you did, just like... Clarke did."

"I'm glad you're finally coping, hopefully this means you'll call more often? And Bell, it'll be okay, " Octavia gave him a half-smile.

Bellamy nodded, "I'll definitely call you once a year," he teased her, she punched his arm and he laughed.

The Blake siblings watched as Clarke stood up and made her way over to them, "Thank you, Bellamy," the blonde told him stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bellamy asked, breaking the awkwardness.

Clarke looked down at the cheap kitchen tile floor, "I couldn't, I just couldn't face you. I didn't want us to hold you down from your dreams."

"Bullshit. You knew that I wasn't going anywhere, my dreams stopped when you broke my heart," Bellamy took a deep breath to calm himself down before he added calmly, "Did you even try to call me?"

"Yes," Clarke said, looking at the wall behind him, "4 years ago, but all I got was a old man in Hartford, Connecticut. I figured you changed your number."

Bellamy stared at her in shock, "4 years ago? Theia was almost a year old when you decided you should probably tell me?"

"What do you want me to say, Bellamy? That I'm sorry? I'm sorry that we didn't work out and I didn't want to make you have to change your life because of me. You were finally moving on," Clarke told him.

Bellamy laughed humorlessly, "Moving on? Clarke what we had-" he cut himself off, deciding to change the direction before Clarke knew how much he was still hurting, "I would've moved across the goddamn ocean to help with that beautiful little girl. She's... amazing."

"I'm sorry, Bellamy, I really am. You had a right to know," Clarke said with so much regret in her voice that Bellamy sighed, nodding to her, silently accepting her apology.

He looked at her, "I want to be in Theia's life, Clarke."

"Bellamy I don't have the money to send her here every weekend, no," Clarke told him.

Bellamy felt the anger rise in his throat, "Clarke, I missed 5 years of her life, I'm not going to let you make me miss more."

"No! Bellamy, I don't have the money to have her visit as often as you want, I'm not going to tell you again," Clarke wasn't being quiet, her frustration making her forget that her kid was sleeping.

"Clarke," Bellamy began, trying to be the calm one, "I'm suggesting that I-"

He was cut off by a small voice, "Mommy?" Theia had woken up and came around the island countertop. Clarke smiled at her daughter and hugged her tight, Bellamy's eyes look for Octavia, she was bent over in his fridge, digging for food. Bellamy rolled his eyes but ignored her, figuring she would find food just fine.

"Baby, say goodbye to Bellamy, okay?" Clarke told the child softly, clearly her and Bellamy's conversation was over.

Theia looked from her mother to Bellamy, she pushed passed Clarke and ran to Bellamy, he bent down and she crashed into his arms. Bellamy sighed and smiled softly, Theia pulled away and looked at him, "Will you come back with us?"

"Theia," Clarke said firmly, "He can't come with us, he has a job and a fish to take care of."

Theia turned to her mother, "If he can't come then I'm just going to come back here again."

"Damn kid," Octavia said from inside the fridge, "Clarke that's all you right there."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia and Bellamy looked at his daughter, "Well Theia, what I was going to tell your mother before you woke up is that I think it's time I come back for a little bit."

"Wha- ow!" There was a bang from the fridge, Octavia appeared, shutting the door and rubbing the back of her head, "You're not joking are you?"

"No," Bellamy smiled, "I've been gone too long. I have a week leave from work, I took it after Theia arrived. I think it's long overdue that I stop running from my problems."

Octavia looked at Clarke and smiled, Clarke was staring at him dumbfounded, like she didn't expect him to actually drop everything and come, "O-okay."

"Yes!" Theia shouted happily, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Bellamy smiled, "I'll be there tomorrow, okay Theia? But I'll only come if you behave yourself and are good to your mom, alright?"

"Okay, I promise," she told him seriously.

"Okay," Bellamy patted her arm, "Go get your backpack, okay?"

Theia nodded and ran off, Bellamy stood up from where he crouched and looked at Octavia and Clarke, "I'll take the morning plane tomorrow, I have to pack tonight."

"Sounds good," Octavia hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear quietly, "Don't fuck this up, Big Bro."

"I'm not planning to," he told her honestly. She nodded and pulled away, opening his front door and holding it open for Clarke and Theia.

Theia waved to him happily, "I'll see you tomorrow Bellamy!"

"Yes you will," Bellamy chuckled, watching them head down the hallway to the elevator. They stepped in the elevator and Clarke turned to meet his eyes, there was a different emotion in them then there was when she first arrived. He couldn't quite place it.

Once the elevator doors shut, he turned and headed into his apartment. He started packing, taking out a carryon suitcase and bringing his nicer clothes.

As he packed, he thought of the people he left behind, it was not just Clarke, Octavia, and Theia. They'd all met and became close friends because Clarke and Bellamy started dating.

__

February 25, 2009

_It was still cold in Virginia but Bellamy honestly didn't feel it as he walked down the streets hand in hand with Clarke, he was too happy to feel cold. Today was an important day, it was the day that he was going to meet Clarke's friends, and she was going to meet his. They'd been dating for almost two months and wanted to meet the people that the other couldn't stop talking about._

_Clarke sighed next to him, looking at the night life on the streets, "Is this a good idea?"_

_"I don't know," Bellamy told her honestly, "But we'll find out, won't we?"_

_Clarke nodded, "Yeah." She gripped his hand tighter as they approached the restaurant the group was all meeting. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly._

_Bellamy opened the door for her and she headed inside, he followed after her, placing a hand on her lower back to guide her to the podium where a waitress waited._

_"Hello, we're here for the Blake reservation?" Bellamy told the woman kindly._

_The woman nodded, "Back right corner, seems you're not the first ones."_

_Bellamy and Clarke peered over the crowd to see Octavia already seated and alone, Bellamy laughed at his sisters timely arrival, "Come on, Clarke."_

_He grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her to the table, "God Bellamy, relax. She's not going to run away," she laughed._

_Once Octavia saw them she leapt to her feet and ran at Clarke, hugging her, they had already met a month ago and hit it off pretty quickly, "Hey Blondie."_

_"Hello Octavia," Clarke laughed._

_The three took their seats and Bellamy let the two talk while he watched the door for more arrivals._

_Miller arrived next, "Hey Blake," he greeted as Bellamy stood from his seat beside Clarke to hug him. Miller looked at the blonde in front of him, "And this must be Clarke, nice to finally meet the girl that Bellamy won't shut up about."_

_Clarke nodded and stood up to give Miller a hug, "Nice to meet you Miller, Bellamy doesn't shut up about you either."_

_Miller laughed and took his seat beside Octavia, as he sat there was a voice next to Bellamy that made him jump, "Griffin, this is Bellamy?"_

_"Yes, be nice Raven," Clarke told her firmly, Raven made a motion like she was crossing her heart. "I won't physically harm him, I promise," Raven told the blonde._

_Bellamy stood up and shook the latina's hand, "I'm Bellamy, I know that you're Raven, you're just as Clarke described."_

_"Oh?" She asked skeptically, just as a boy in goggles and an asian boy crashed into her. Clarke burst out laughing at the boy's ashamed faces when Raven turned to them, beginning to chew them out for not watching where they're going._

_Clarke pulled him down, "That's Jasper with the goggles, the other one is Monty, they're a package deal. Been best friends since birth basically."_

_"Cool," Bellamy went forward and split up the argument, "Jasper, Monty, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Bellamy."_

_Jasper smiled, "You're Clarke's dude," Jasper looked him over, "Damn Clarkey, does this guy have a sister?"_

_Octavia chose that moment to stand up, "That would be me."_

_"Oh shit, I didn't think that he actually- I'm Jasper," he held out his hand, which Octavia shook with a laugh._

_"I'm Octavia, nice to meet you," Jasper nodded and followed her to the table and sat down near her._

_Monty scoffed at Jasper, "What a idiot, he's always going for girls way out of his league. Honestly it's like he melts every time he sees- who's that?" Bellamy turned to follow Monty's gaze, he was looking at Miller._

_Bellamy turned back to Monty, he was blushing and looking down, "That's Miller, ugh, Nathan Miller." He bumped Monty's shoulder softly, "If it helps, he's not into girls."_

_Monty nodded, heading to take a seat beside Jasper, Bellamy sat down next to Clarke again, "I think Monty has a thing for Miller," he whispered to her._

_"Really?" She watched the two men carefully. She saw Monty's flushed expression and Miller's side glances in Monty's direction, "Yeah, I see it. We can take credit for setting them up if they ever suck it up and ask each other out."_

_Bellamy laughed, causing the whole table to look at the couple, with bright eyes. Bellamy could tell they studied him and Clarke all that night, deciding whether or not they would work out._

_About an hour after everyone arrived, everyone was a few drinks in and laughing together like they'd been friends for years. Bellamy and Clarke shared a happy look, they had brought this group together and it was working out perfectly._

Bellamy packed up his last shirt and sat down, staring at the wall, thinking. He thought about the friends he left behind, how pissed they were, the thought of facing them almost made him want to stay here in Boston.

Then he remembered Theia and the promise he made to her, Clarke, and Octavia. He was going, his friends would just have to deal with his arrival. He would just have to deal with their anger. He was ready to face what he'd done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 2 is done. Bellamy is returning to Virginia Chapter 3... prepare yourselves for the welcome home he gets.
> 
> Comments really keep me going. Tell me what you think so far.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter out of the way... I honestly don't think it does what I have planned justice. I have all 15 Chapters mapped out and ready to write, and (hopefully) I'll have the whole story posted by New Years.
> 
> Comments give me life. Let me know what you think I'm planning for this rocky road ahead.


End file.
